MORE Cyclops Torture
by Lilith Knight
Summary: Cyke goes to the nuthouse... and escapes! More blood, havoc, emotional torture and insanity. NOT CYKE FRIENDLY!


Title: MORE Cyclops Torture  
  
Author: Lilith Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Cyke does not belong to me nor does Nancy. If you recognize her you're very special and deserve a virtual brownie. Kay belongs to herself.  
  
Summary: Cyke goes to the nuthouse... and escapes! More blood, havoc, emotional torture and insanity. NOT CYKE-FRIENDLY!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and such.  
  
Spoilers: The usual X-Men stuff and "The Torture of Cyclops"  
  
Feedback: Yes, please, it's one of the few things that can convince me to post in a somewhat timely fashion.  
  
Comments: You people are sick, sick, sick. I had honestly been wondering whether to post "The Torture of Cyclops" or not. Then I do and get a bunch of rave reviews and it ends up on a couple favorite lists. *shakes head* Here's the sequel. Enjoy.  
  
Dedication: To Kay who convinced me to post this (yes, that's her in the first part) and to everyone who commented the last story (*grins* you guys are in the first part too). Yeah! Woo-hoo! Right, on to the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You people scare me," Lilith stated as she looked around the room. The various occupants, for the most part, looked fairly normal. That is, if you could get past the maniacal gleam in their eyes and the fact that most of them were holding weapons. Lilith wasn't quite able to.  
  
"We want more Cyke torture!"  
  
"Yeah! Let that pansy-ass bastard suffer!" There was a chorus of agreement. STRONG agreement. And cheering. Lots of cheering.  
  
"I wasn't really planning on-" There was dead silence and several people hefted sporks threateningly. Having been on the Spike Girls mailing list she knew there were many uses for sporks, few of them healthy for the victim. "Um..."  
  
A fairly innocent-looking teenager with dark eyes and dark hair that had a few pink streaks running through it stepped forward. Lilith's eyes focused in horror on the can of Mountain Dew she was holding. The girl smiled.  
  
"You'll write the sequel for these nice people, right?"  
  
"Kay... Give me the Mountain Dew..." Lilith spoke slowly in the same soothing tone you would use on an insane person holding a gun.  
  
"No!"   
  
Lilith looked pleadingly at the crowd. They grinned evilly and hefted an entire case of Mountain Dew. Kay's eyes lit up as she saw it.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll write the story! Just keep her away from the Mountain Dew!" A few people from the crowd restrained Kay and the case of Mountain Dew disappeared as did the can she'd been holding (once they'd managed to pry it out of her fingers, anyway). Kay pouted. "I hope you know this is blackmail."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just write the story. We don't pay you to talk."  
  
"You don't PAY me at ALL!" Lilith exclaimed, indignant. The speaker waved her hand dismissively. "Alright, just get out of here. I'll send all of you a copy when I'm done."  
  
"It had better be within a week or we give Kay all the Mountain Dew she can drink and send her over to your place then barricade the door."  
  
Lilith shuddered at the image and began typing as the Cyke-haters left. The mob had spoken.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION FAR, FAR AWAY...  
  
Cyke was sitting in a white padded cell wearing a straight jacket and a power-repressing collar. He was NOT a happy One-Eye. Firstly, the only woman desperate enough to sleep with him (other than Jubilee but that was caffeine induced so we'll forgive her) had been crushed by a big rock. Secondly, the people running the mental institution thought he was insane (and they were right too, but HE didn't know that). Plus, he couldn't stop the horrible events of what he liked to refer to as "The Incident" from running though his mind over, and over, and over, and over... You get the idea.  
  
My day just can't get any worse, he thought. (Never EVER say aloud or even think something like that. It's just tempting Fate. Especially if you're in horror movie or a fan-fic. I'm not sure which is worse.) As if on cue, Lilith appeared in a flash of white light.  
  
Cyke screamed and ran to the door, banging his head against the small window, and calling frantically to the guards to save him. The girl in black snickered.  
  
"What? You're not happy to see me?"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, fine. If you're gonna be like that I'll just leave." He stopped yelling and turned to her, looking hopeful. She shook her head. "I cannot BELIEVE you're that gullible. Wait, yes, I can." Cyke started yelling again.  
  
"Shaddup in there, Summers. Unless you want me to come in there and GIVE you something yell about," came the guard's voice from outside. It brought to mind 7' bouncers with bad attitudes, tattoos, short fuses and lots of muscles. Cyke whimpered and turned, gazing, terrified at the girl standing in his cell with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What do you want FROM ME!?!?!?"  
  
"Actually, this wasn't my idea. I was perfectly willing to leave you in a nuthouse for the rest of your life-"  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"-but apparently a lot of people really hate your guts and want to see you in as much pain as humanly possible. Go figure." She shrugged. The door swung open invitingly as Cyke's straight jacket loosened and fell off.  
  
"Oh, NO! I'm staying right HERE!"  
  
Lilith looked briefly surprised. He was actually showing a modicum of intelligence. She paused and then smirked at him. "Okay. I can work with that." He bolted.   
  
Maybe not.  
  
Cyke ran into the... well, for lack of a better term let's call it the lounge. There were people all around in various stages of insanity. He sat down on an empty couch and grabbed a magazine trying to be inconspicuous and instead only managing to look somewhat like a really BAD detective from one of those old movies.   
  
A few moments later a girl with white skin, short black hair and icy blue eyes sat next to him. He shot her a nervous glance and she smiled seductively.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nancy," she purred, inching closer.  
  
"Uh... I'm Scott," he replied, inching away. Unfortunately for him there wasn't really anywhere to inch to as he had reached the edge of the couch.   
  
Nancy leaned closer and put her lips next to his ear. "I have the Power. HE gave me the Power. And I can fly!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Um... Good for you?" he answered hesitantly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and gleamed with an unholy light. "You don't believe me! I can do anything I want!" She grabbed him and kissed him hard, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He gagged and her hand sneaked down and grabbed hold of his *ahem* parts. (*shudders* Okay... I desperately need a shower now... and a qualified therapist. Is there a doctor in the house? *notices that over half the audience has turned green and is stampeding toward the bathroom* Er... nevermind.)  
  
She was pried off by two of the bounc- um, orderlies who proceeded to drag her away. "I HAVE THE POWER! I HAVE THE POWER! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HAVE THE POWER! BOW BEFORE ME!!!" She shrieked. The sound gradually faded until she was out of hearing distance.   
  
Cyke breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived as very large woman approached him with a HUGE syringe, shaking her head. "That girl has all sorts of nasty diseases. Time for your vaccination!" she told him in a sugary voice. He turned intending to run, only to be caught by two bounc- er, orderlies who forced him to bend over and take his medicine.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He spotted Lilith sitting, relaxed, on one of the many comfy chairs, watching with a vaguely interested expression. He stomped over and glared, looming threateningly over her. She didn't even bother to get up, watching as his look turned pleading and he got down on his knees.  
  
"Just kill me now!"  
  
"What? And bring and end to your pain? I think not."  
  
"PLEASE!!!!" He reached out to grab her arm.  
  
"Don't TOUCH me." Cyke froze. "That was a bad idea. For even TRYING to do that you must be punished."  
  
"NOOOOO! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Too late."  
  
A young man dressed all in white clapped his hands enthusiastically at the front of the room. Two bounc- uh, orderlies flanked him on either side. "Okay, people, it's Thursday and that means... KAREOKE NIGHT!!!" Various groans and a few cheers were heard. "This Thursday's theme is... THE LOST LEGENDS OF POP!!! Cyke turned to Lilith in horror. She nodded and smiled cruelly, putting on headphones which immediately began blaring rock music.  
  
"First up is... Bubba. Let's all give him a big hand!"  
  
7 EXCRUCIATING HOURS LATER...  
  
"Make it stop. For the love of God, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!" begged Cyke from the floor, who already had his turn on the stage. Lilith looked at him innocently then shook her head and pointed to the headphones, indicating she couldn't hear.  
  
I bet the bitch can lip-read, he thought angrily to himself. Lilith's eyes narrowed and took on a truly demonic glow. "I see all. I know all. You'll pay for that one." She hissed. Cyke cringed then made a break for it. The door to the outside world was mysteriously open, but he didn't stop to question his good fortune.   
  
He should have.  
  
He stepped through the doorway and the world outside, or rather the illusion of it, dissolved. He looked around him, horrified. Lilith appeared behind him in a flash of white light.  
  
"Welcome to Hell."  
  
He spun around gaped at her... "Wha- but-"  
  
"Oh, come on, you knew you'd end up here eventually." He still looked completely shocked. "Oh, you really didn't. That's almost sweet. Tynek! Fostrin!" Two demons appeared, both extremely scary-looking. Cyke gulped and had an accident. "Have fun with the newest arrival. Oh, and Cyke... you can't die in Hell... no matter how much you want to." Lilith laughed as he was dragged away, screaming.  
  
AT HER COMPUTER...  
  
Lilith clicked save and proceeded to upload the story. "There. I hope you're all happy now." 


End file.
